


I'll be good

by hootyface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootyface/pseuds/hootyface
Summary: au were Harry and Malfoy meet again not as enemies but Harry as a fan at a concert of Malfoys.





	I'll be good

Harry wasn't entirely sure why he let himself be dragged to Ginnys stupid concert. It seemed like a great idea at the time, now standing in the crowded haul it didn't feel so. Everyone was screeching and howling unknown lyrics around him, even Ginny. She had abandoned him completly by dancing suprisingly intimate with a blonde haired girl.   
Suddenly the music stopped and excited murmurs were heard instead. Harry looked around and saw that someone was getting on stage. Screams filled the the room and it suprised Harry by how quiet they were, wich lead him to the concluesion that this was the supporting act. He looked over too Ginny who seemed to have completly forgotten about him.   
Feeling quite dissapointed never the less happy for Ginny, he looked over to the stage. This is when it hit him. When time stopped for minutes, everything got quiet and his heart started pounding like crazy. On stage was standing his arch enemy and highschool crush, Malfoy. 

"hey guys!" Malfoy exclaimed clearly overwhelmed by all the cheering. " I know all of you are here for me " he laughed "so I have prepared all of mine- and offcourse your faveorite songs"  
He couldn't move, speak or really do anything, Harrys heart pounded right up to his neck. He felt the heat rise to his face as he heard Malfoys sweet laugh, just like when he was back in school. He blinked trying to make clear of what was happening but it felt like he was dreaming, eventhough everything seemed so real at the same time.  
Harry noticed Malfoy started looking through the crowd. " I think I'll start with a faveorite, 'Ston-'" he started but stopped mid sentence. 

No one knew why, not even Harry for a second. But then he felt Malfoys stare upon him. His world stopped again, all he could see was Malfoy staring at him, and he couldn't do anything but stare back. He didn't notice the few girls around them screeching cause they hoped he was looking at them. Nor did he notice Ginnys fierce glance at him. He felt his legs turn to jelly and if possible his heart beating faster.  
If he wasn't mistaken he saw Malfoy lowering his mic and whispering his name. "change of plans, I'll be starting with 'I'll be good instead' " Malfoy managed to stutter. The crowd was confused but went along.   
Music started playing and they never managed to break eye contact. But then Malfoy started singing. Harry didn't know what he was expecting but defently not this, he sounded amazing. His voice being soft and clear and it feeling like he was singing it too him overwhelmed Harry.

I thought I saw the devil  
This morning  
Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue  
With the warning  
To help me see myself clearer  
I never meant to start a fire  
I never meant to make you bleed  
I'll be a better man today

Harry didn't notice himself swaying to the music, savoring every word. Until he realized that these words were about him. That this song was an apoligy for their past. All their arguements and mean words. He was apoligizing for it all. As the chorus finished once again he felt himself coming close to tears.

I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the light that I shut out  
For all of the innocent things that I doubt  
For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears  
For all of the things that I've done all these years  
And all  
Yeah, for all of the sparks that I stomped out  
For all of the perfect things that I doubt

In what felt like seconds the song was over wich left both of them breathing heavily. Malfoy because of singing and nerves and Harry just because of nerves. This went on for the rest of Malfoys songs. Harry noticed that Malfoy was rushing through the rest of his songs. Wich dissapointed the crowd and confused Harry. To soon Malfoy was through his songs and rushing of stage and looked at Harry one last time, beaming at him and waving him over. Harry froze in shock but smiled back in no time and ran over to Malfoy.

"Potter" he voiced.

"Malfoy" Harry responded. 

Both grinning like complete weirdos.


End file.
